


Este beso, imparable

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Showers, Teasing, Touring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Hikaru!” chilló. “Sabes, tenemos que trabajar sobre límites. No es que yo te mire cuando te estás duchando, sería grosero.”Hikaru levantó una ceja y sonrió.“No es enteramente verdadero, ¿no?” preguntó, y a pesar de la neblina vio claramente a Yuto sonrojar.“Eso es diferente. Tiene un objetivo más noble.”





	Este beso, imparable

**Este beso, imparable**

El hecho que después de haber cantado por tres horas seguidas Yuto pudiera seguir cantando en la dicho, asombraba mucho a Hikaru.

Bastante que tuvo éxito de levantarse de la cama, de alguna manera, y entrar en el baño, una mirada entretenida en la cara.

El pobre champú tal vez no quería ser utilizado como micrófono, pero Hikaru lo encontró apropiado, y decididamente divertidísimo.

Le tomaron a Yuto unos minutos para realizar que tenía un público, y cuando lo hizo gimoteó, dejando pronto la botella.

“¡Hikaru!” chilló. “Sabes, tenemos que trabajar sobre límites. No es que yo te mire cuando te estás duchando, sería grosero.”

Hikaru levantó una ceja y sonrió.

“No es enteramente verdadero, ¿no?” preguntó, y a pesar de la neblina vio claramente a Yuto sonrojar.

“Eso es diferente. Tiene un objetivo más noble.” el menor trató de defenderse. “Tú sólo estás tratando de burlarte de mí.”

Lejos de negarlo, Hikaru se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos, dejando en claro que no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Nakajima pareció realizar que no era una batalla que iba a ganar, pues terminó rápido de ducharse, el espectáculo definitivamente acabado.

“Dame una toalla.” siseó luego, tratando de parecer lo más dignificado posible.

Hikaru hizo como le había pedido, todo el tiempo mirando fijo a su novio, en una manera que sabía que estaba molestando al menor.

En cuanto Yuto se hubo más o menos secado y hubo envuelto la toalla alrededor sus caderas, se paró en el medio del cuarto, los brazos cruzados y los ojos en su novio.

“Arruinaste mi momento de relax después del concierto. Espero que estés contento contigo mismo.” le dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Hikaru hijo una sonrisita, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No haces todo el indignado. Como si no supiera cuánto encuentras gratificante cunando te miro de esta manera.” dijo, tomando un paso adelante. De todas maneras, no osó tocarlo. Sabía que Yuto necesitaba su tiempo para finalmente ceder.

“¿Cómo, exactamente?” preguntó, la mirada en su cara que no hacía nada para ayudar la inocencia que trataba de expresar.

Hikaru lo pensó un momento, e improvisamente toda la situación no estaba tan divertida.

“Como si pudiera morir si no te beso en los próximos diez segundos.” admitió al final.

Yuto fingió de pensarlo un poco, luego asintió.

“Podría tener una debilidad por esa mirada en tu cara.” admitió, sonriendo. “Pero eso no cambia cuánto estés siendo inapropiado. Ni lo sueñes que puedes quedarte vestido y besar a un hombre nudo, eso sería muy poco convencional.” se burló de él, luego trató de superarlo y volver en la habitación.

Hikaru fue rápido, y le cogió una muñeca.

“Pues desnúdame.” murmuró, todas burlas desaparecidas de su voz.

Yuto hesitó un momento.

“Pensaba que _yo_ podría haber puesto algo encima.” dijo, haciendo una mueca. “Está frio.” le hizo notar.

Hikaru puso los ojos en blanco, tirándolo hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta, y luego empujó al menor contra la pared y se presionó contra de él.

“Está bastante tibia aquí, con el vapor de la ducha y tal. Y si sigues así, voy a utilizar las palabras más atrevidas del mundo y decirte que voy a darte una alternativa para hacerte mantener el calor.” lo amenazó, levantando una ceja.

Yuto rio, y sus manos fueron listas al borde de la camiseta del mayor.

“Atrevido, sí. Pero todavía es una alternativa que me gusta mucho.” le dijo, sin desperdiciando tiempo antes de liberarlo de su ropa, ahora enteramente de acuerdo con la dirección que estaba tomando la noche.

Hikaru atacó pronto la boca de su novio con la propia, perdiéndose en el sabor de los labios de Yuto, excitado por la manera como su novio se hubiera rendido y ahora pareciera ser más involucrado que Hikaru mismo.

“Eres tan _fácil_.” el mayor se burló de él, alejándose un poco para respirar.

“Quizás no estés pensando en ti mismo.” contestó Yuto, tomándole la cara en las manos y volviendo a besarlo, y luego se movió hacia el lavabo y saltó en la encimera a lado de eso, echando una mirada bochornosa a Hikaru y abriendo las piernas para hacerle sitio. “¿Pues? ¿Vienes o no?” murmuró, su voz bastante baja de afectar al mayor.

Hikaru no podía de verdad tratar de dar una buena impresión sólo por el bien de su dignidad; caminó adelante y se puso entre las piernas de Yuto, y el momento siguiente lo estaba besando de vuelta, devorándole la boca como si su vida dependiera de eso.

“Siempre te quejas tanto de mí.” Hikaru dijo a su novio, respirando pesantemente pero todavía incapaz de alejarse de sus labios, y siguió dejando un rastro de besos por toda su cara mientras hablaba. “Pero de alguna manera acabamos así lo mismo. ¿Por qué no saltamos los quejos, la próxima vez?” gimoteó, sus manos ancoradas a las caderas del menor, acariciándolas arriba y abajo como para calmarlo. Pese a que estuviera consolando a Hikaru más que a Yuto.

“Si sigues hablando no habrá una próxima vez.” contestó Nakajima, pero estaba sonriendo. “Además, tengo que mantener las apariencias. Mi novio va ya por ahí diciendo que soy fácil, no puedo arriesgar.”

Hikaru hizo una risita y dio una lamida divertida a su nariz.

“No osaría.” contestó, moviéndose adelante, ansiado. “No querría que alguien tuviera una idea equivocada.” hizo una mueca, y ahora tuvo éxito de alejarse un poco. “Especialmente con la manera cómo vas y besas incontables chicas durante los dramas.” masculló.

Yuto frunció el entrecejo y se confundió por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza.

“_Por favor_, Hikka. Pensaba que ya pasamos por eso.” tomó la cara del mayor en la mano y se asomó para besarlo otra vez. “Es trabajo, nada más.”

Hikaru aceptó el beso y dejó que continuara más que el menor entendiera, luego se alejó de vuelta.

“No necesitas decírmelo.” sonrió, acariciando la cara de Yuto con el dorso de la mano. “Pero aun así es increíblemente desagradable sentarse frente a la maldita televisión y ver a los labios de alguna chica en los tuyos.” suspiró, apoyando la frente contra la de Yuto. “Un día de estos vas a encontrarme en el plató exigiendo que dejen de dejártelo hacer. Yo tendría que ser el único con el permiso de hacerlo.”

Yuto rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Y lo eres.” confirmó, empujando las caderas adelante y entrelazando las piernas alrededor su espalda. “Ellas sólo son fallos. Y, en el caso en cuestión, también besaban muy mal.” se burló del mayor, que en cambio le clavó las uñas en la carne de las caderas, haciéndolo sisear.

“Bien, de lo que vi no era mejor que esto, seguro.” comentó, llevado la cara bajo su cuello y tomando un pedazo de piel entre los dientes, mordiendo suavemente, no bastante duro de dejar una marca. “Es una grande consolación pensar que yo sea el único con el permiso de verte así, al menos.”

Yuto rio bajo, pero cuando tiró la cabeza de Hikaru para mirarlo en los ojos estaba serio.

“Siempre vas a ser el único con el permiso de verme así, Yaotome Hikaru.” declaró, una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Se callaron un momento, dejando que se hundiera, y luego Yuto tenía de vuelta una sonrisita en la cara. “Si me dejas bajar y volver en la habitación, puedo mostrarte otras cosas que sólo tú tienes el permiso de ver.”

Hikaru rio, pero estaba claramente satisfecho.

“No dejes que te pare.” dijo, desplazándose para dejar que Yuto bajara de la encimera. Mientras el menor se movía hacia la puerta, por lo demás, lo cogió y lo hizo girar, besándolo otra vez.

“Vamos a tener dificultades en llegar a la cama, ¿verdad?” Yuto bromó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hikaru le acarició la cara, sonriéndole con cariño.

“¿Te importa?” preguntó.

Yuto fingió de pensarlo un poco, luego se encogió de hombro.

“No mucho. Soy fácil, ¿recuerda?” se asomó, besándole el labio inferior y volviendo a besarlo. “Tienes suerte que eres el único por quien lo soy.”

Hikaru tembló y lo empujó, claramente tentado un paso demasiado lejos.

“Anda ya, entonces. Muéstrame a que me da derecho.”

Y mientras lo seguía de vuelta en la habitación se dijo que, como siempre, Yuto tenía razón.

Tenía una maldita suerte.


End file.
